Judging by demand, many natural perfumes are available in totally inadequate quantities. For example, 5,000 kg of rose blossoms are required to produce 1 kg of rose oil. The consequences are extremely limited annual world production and a high price. Accordingly, it is clear that there is a constant need in the perfume industry for new perfumes with interesting fragrance notes. On the one hand, the range of naturally available perfumes can be extended in this way; on the other hand, it is thus possible to make the necessary adaptations to changing fashion trends. In addition, it is possible in this way to meet the steadily increasing demand for odor enhancers for products of everyday use, such as cosmetics and cleaners.
In addition, there is generally a constant need for synthetic perfumes which can be favorably produced in a consistent quality and which have original olfactory properties, i.e. in particular pleasant, near-natural and qualitatively new odor profiles of adequate intensity, and which are capable of advantageously influencing the fragrance of cosmetic and consumer products. In other words, there is a constant need for compounds which have characteristic new odor profiles coupled with high staying power, intensity of odor and emanative power.
DE-A-197 14 041 describes special phenone ketals with flowery, anthranilate, ylang and tuberose notes which may be used as perfumes. Structurally, these special phenone ketals are open-chain ketals in contrast to the compounds according to the present invention.